She Is The Sunlight
by NearKunn
Summary: Being lonely with her was better then having nothing. And he wanted nothing more then to have something. And although he knew that he could never change himself, he could still have something and that would make things better.


**She is the Sunlight**

It stormed and the flowers were dead in a gloom where the sun never shown. It was so dark in this space a corner in his mind he chose to ignore any day.

"Hello!" A voice snapped him from his thoughts. "Excuse me but are you new?"

Sasuke looked up at the girl who'd just addressed him. She wore a smile that was welcoming and warm. Her hair was pink and unusual but that made her emerald eyes stand out as if they were sparkling.

"Yea. I just moved here." Sasuke replied trying to sound uninterested in the girl before him. He must have failed because she didn't look put down, on the contrary she laughed. It was a sweet laugh but it only lasted a moment. Sasuke couldn't understand why he was so drawn to that little sound but he knew that for some reason he wanted to hear it again.

"Then would you mind hanging out with me for a little today?" She asked. "It's easier in my opinion to talk to people you don't know when you're feeling lonely. Then you can make a new friend and talk to then anytime for anything."

Sasuke didn't know what to say to her she just asked to spend time with him, just like that. And although it's true that he was yearning to listen to that part of him that wanted to spend time with her, he couldn't say anything.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said after a moment of nothing. "It was rude of me to ask that while we're still total strangers. My name is Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke thought that the name was rather cute taking into account that her hair was the same shade of pink as a Sakura Tree's flowers. He was sure her parents had done that on purpose.

"So which of us is lonely?" He asked it was sort of a trick question. Many girls always said that he looked lonely or that they were lonely, but no one ever said what he wanted to hear despite how truly sad the truth was.

"Does it have to be one of us?" She answered. "I think you're lonely and I know I am. So why don't we be lonely together…um…."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke replied. "It's nice to meet you." He added with a smile. It's true no one had ever said what he wanted to hear until now and that made him happy. Despite himself he smiled at her. A smile he would never give anyone else besides her.

Being lonely with her was better then having nothing. And he wanted nothing more then to have something. And although he knew that he could never change himself, he could still have something and that would make things better easier.

-XXX-

"If you know what's good for her, you better get out of town fast." A guy warned.

Sasuke didn't want to listen to this. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said after a moment trying to ignore what he knew was a long time in coming.

"Look you little bastard. Sakura Haruno is from a very prestigious family and you're putting ideas into her head." The man replied harshly poking Sasuke in the chest like it was threatening.

"Sakura's free to decide whatever she likes. I don't tell her what to do with her life and neither should those people who hired you to scare me off." Sasuke defended. "It's true that I love her and you may tell them that, and I have no intention of dating her or taking her from her parents at this point in time. However, if they hurt her of force her to do anything she does not want to do, I will defend her."

"That's not good enough. You leave town now or else." The man said.

"Or else what? You'll kill me? Go ahead the only person who will care will be Sakura. And even Sakura's parents evil though they are wouldn't harm their own child." He replied.

The man was taken aback with Sasuke. He wasn't scared at all and he called his bluffs flawlessly.

"If that is all, I'm going now." Sasuke added turning away and leaving the alleyway he was dragged into forcefully just one moment. Its true things might truly be better for Sakura if Sasuke wasn't around, but he could never bring himself to leave her. It was his selfishness how he would remain by her side.

And it was her own fault really. She listened to his complaints when things got bad although she had never been through what he deals with daily. But in return he would protect her from anything even if that meant his life. He thought it useless anyway. The only thing in his life that had worth was Sakura and she was worth more then the whole earth and all the people on it. The only thing he cared about and the only thing he loved.

-XXX-

"So where do you live?" Sakura asked as she walked with Sasuke down the street.

Sasuke wandered if he should answer that. She might think that she'd have to come visit him sometime and it would defiantly be better to keep her as far from his home as possible. Even he was scared to enter it at times.

"You don't have to answer y'know." She added after he remained silent. "Is it an unhappy home?" She asked.

"Yea." He answered simply not wanting to say anything more.

"I get that. It may not be the same as yours, but my home isn't exactly the warmest place to go home to at times. So instead, I've made a place I can go home to when I don't want to go home. Do you want to go see it?" She asked.

He looked at her. "Do you want me to?" He retorted.

She looked back at him and smiled. "Of course." She answered. "You're my friend right?"

"Friend." He thought about that for a moment and smiled back at her. "Yea, I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." She replied with a laugh. She grabbed his hand and he was suddenly filled with warmth that spread throughout his body and mind. It was like the sun shone for the first time in a long time on the dead world of his bringing back to life so many flowers and sending the storm clouds into hiding.

-XXX-

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked finding Sasuke at the park in her get away place. He used it often and she let him.

"People are stupid." He replied with a sigh.

"Well yea." She agreed. "What's this about?" She asked a moment later.

"Your parents really hate me." He commented.

"Yes, that's also been established during the time we've known each other." She replied with a smile.

"Have you ever asked why?" He asked.

"Yea and they told me it was because you're poor." She answered. "'When you associate with bad people, then bad things happen.'" She added mimicking her father's voice. "So what brought this on, Sasuke?" She asked.

"They tried to scare me out of town earlier today." He told her.

"Yep. Those bastards!" She exclaimed. "I really don't know why they're like this when it comes to you. I mean, I've known poor people before so they're excuse is totally completely shot. Lucky you don't scare easy. I'm not sure what I'd do if you weren't around for me to complain to."

"So now you're only keeping me around so that you can complain to?" He teased.

"I didn't mean that!" She defended whacking him in the chest playfully to let him know she could tell he was teasing. "It's just, you're friends are the people you complain to, and well, you're my only friend."

"You have friends." He replied thinking about the people he'd seen her with before.

She smiled at him sadly. "Acquaintances." She corrected. "People I only talk to because that's what my parents want. But they aren't true friends. You're the only true friend I have y'know." She added. "And that's why my parents make me so mad."

"What happened?" He asked.

"They told me that I wasn't allowed to see you anymore." She replied. "I've known you for three years and they tell me now that I'm never allowed to see you again. They want to find me a fiancé, and I told them no. I told them that I wanted to travel and live a little of my life, not get married right after I graduate. And they said that you were putting silly ideas in my head so I'm not allowed to see you anymore."

"And yet here we are." He commented.

"Yep." She replied smiling at him although he could see the tears in her eyes.

"So do something about it. You're eighteen, right? That means you're an adult now and you're in charge of your life." He mentioned.

"Would you ever say something like that to your brother?" She asked.

"No." He answered truthfully.

"I can't say that to my parents either. I can't move out unless I have money for a place to stay and my parents won't give it to me. And they have enough power to make sure that no one gives me a job either." She replied.

"So you're giving up?" He asked.

"Nope!" She replied. "I'm just pretending to, so we have to act like we're not hanging out anymore in public. Hey you wanna come over to my place?" She asked

"Aren't we not supposed to see each other?" He asked.

"That's why you're sneaking in and we're just going to hang out in my room. You can sleep there to since I'm sure you don't want to go home." She added.

"You're right. I don't." He replied.

"Then let's go!" She said grabbing his hand and leading him from the park and through town to her place. He'd stayed at her place many times before secretly and they would just hang out. He knew he loved her and he never wanted to see her hurt and he always wandered if she would ever feel the same way about him. That was all part of his selfishness.

He loved her and he'd spent three years at her side as she dated other men on her parent's whim or talked to other people. It hurt seeing that. His selfish self wanted her all to himself but that was off limits and he knew it.

-XXX-

"Sasuke." A voice spoke behind him. Sasuke turned around immediately recognizing the voice and automatically becoming afraid.

"I-Itachi." He chocked out. The only thing that scared him was his older brother who now stood opposite him on the empty street. It was late and everyone had apparently gone home for the night.

Sakura looked at the man standing opposite her friend. She'd know Sasuke for a week now, but this is the first she'd ever seen or heard of his family. She had gathered that things were rough for Sasuke at home, but she never knew what. She could guess though, she guessed by the scared look on her friend's face and the glare that was coming from the man who looked like an older version of Sasuke.

"Who's this?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke pondered answering and running and thought it better to obey his brother's whims it was usually worse if he didn't. "Sakura." He said and as if the name itself was a reason for everything he snapped back to reality moving ever so slightly in front of her. The movement was slight and unnoticeable to Itachi but Sakura had caught it. He was protecting her and now she knew why he'd been so afraid and so hesitant to talk about his home.

"Sasuke…" She said softly but she couldn't hide the fact that she was kind of scared and in an uncomfortable place.

"I've told you many times before…" Itachi started turning his glare to Sakura. "You don't get the luxury of human contact. It'll spoil you. Get away from that little bitch now." He ordered.

Sakura winced at his words. Partly for her behalf and partly for Sasuke's.

"Don't call her that." Sasuke warned but he was shaking. "She isn't a bitch and you don't get to talk about her like that. I won't leave her." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at him shocked at his newfound bravery. Itachi didn't seem to see the same thing she did. He saw insolence. Within the next second Sasuke was knocked to the ground a red mark where he'd just been smacked across the cheek.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed rushing to her knees to help him.

"Maybe you should just be a house cat. If I didn't let you outside, you wouldn't become close to a thing like that." Itachi replied.

"She isn't a thing." Sasuke retorted.

Itachi's eyes flashed with anger and he grabbed Sakura by the neck pulling her away from Sasuke and tossing her to the side. That had created an anger in Sasuke he'd never felt towards anyone. The only emotion he'd ever felt towards his brother was fear and that was how Itachi liked it but Sasuke was angry.

Itachi leaned down and grabbed Sasuke's collar pulling him up to his feet and Sasuke brought his fist back then connected it with his brother's chest. Itachi was forced to back away and release Sasuke as all the air in his lungs was knocked from his body. And Sasuke pulled back rushed over to Sakura helped her up and took off running with her down the road. They ran a long time before they finally stopped and caught their breath.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked grabbing her chin and inspecting her for injuries. Luckily she didn't even look bruise just a little shaken up.

She didn't answer and took that moment to catch her breath before she spoke again. "I'm so sorry. That was my fault." She said.

"No." He replied. "If he didn't use you he'd find some other excuse to beat on me."

"That was your brother?" She asked.

"Yea." He answered.

"Your parents?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied. "They left a few years ago and Itachi blames me for it I guess."

"Isn't there anyone else you can stay with?" She asked.

"No." He answered. "He's my only living relative, and I can't let social services stick me with a foster family. They tend to be a lot worse."

"Come with me. You can sneak into my house for tonight and sleep in my room. Far away from Itachi and my parents won't even know you're there." Sakura offered once again taking the hand of her friend and lighting up his world with just her presence.

-XXX-

Sasuke sat in the window seat looking through the curtain out at the street. It was always so empty and he never knew what to do with himself when Sakura was arguing with her parents down stairs.

"It isn't Sasuke, Dad!" Sakura replied. "He isn't telling me what to do with my life! All he wants is to make sure I'm happy! He is my friend."

"Have you ever thought that he might want more?" Her mother accused.

He winced at the accusation. He'd never hurt Sakura just like he'd told that man earlier and though it's true he wanted more that didn't mean he was going to just take it like they were implying.

"Oh my God!" Sakura said in frustration. "We've been over this. Sasuke is my friend that's it he doesn't want to be more then that! Besides, he would never ever hurt me, Mom. He isn't the type to do something like that!"

"How do you know that?! You will never be able to tell how the mind of a commoner works." Her Dad replied. "Sakura, he has clearly blinded you!"

"He has not!" Sakura yelled back. "Just forget it, Dad!" She yelled. Sasuke could hear the sobs in her voice. He wanted to comfort her, but if he left the room then her parents would know he was there. "I'm not allowed to see him anymore anyway right!"

Sasuke listened to the light feet running up the stairs and soon the door to her room opened. She entered slammed the door and locked it behind her knowing someone was bound to follow her. She was right her Dad was outside asking her to unlock the door and let him in but she wasn't listening. Instead she went over to Sasuke who was know standing and hugged him. She held onto to him like life itself depended on her never letting go.

He wrapped his arms around her making her feel warmer inside. He would never do this for anyone else. After an hour of her Father trying to get in and her hugging Sasuke crying aloud her Dad gave up and walked away. Finally they were left alone enough to talk quietly.

"Hey, you don't let go, I'm afraid you'll get stuck." He whispered in her ear.

She let out a laugh but it was so covered in tears and quiet that it just sounded like a breath. "I think I might already be stuck." She whispered back.

"I'm afraid that'll blow our cover of not seeing each other." He replied.

"With what was being said down stairs, I don't want to follow that cover anymore." She said. "I knew you were just upstairs and I knew I wasn't listening, but it was like they were finalizing the fact that we'll be apart and I don't like that. I can't even bear the thought of being away from you without crying."

"I could never stay away from you either." He replied with a sad smile. "You need to get some sleep." He noted changing the subject before he said something he would soon regret.

"Hm." She agreed with a yawn. He'd come to have the ability to read her like a book. But she never minded. He was her friend, and that was how things were supposed to be. He thought that to despite that he loved her. She was untouchable to him. She was part of a world in which he didn't belong and could never enter. "You go to bed to." She replied shoving him playfully and smiled.

He smiled back and hugged her again the physical contact once again heating his dead world with that untouchable sunlight.

-XXX-

"Miss Sakura! Miss Sakura please wake up and unlock your door?" A maid's voice called from the other side of the door. Sakura didn't even stir but the sound had woken Sasuke up. "Miss Sakura?" She called again.

Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl beside her in the bed and smiled at how she was such a heavy sleeper. He poked her in the side.

"Go away person." Sakura mumbled loudly.

Sasuke leaned down and blew a puff of air on her neck knowing that was the best way to get her attention when she was ignoring you.

"Waa!" She exclaimed jumping up in bed fully awake. She took a moment to look around herself frantically before her eyes found Sasuke.

"You're needed." He whispered gesturing towards the door.

As if on cue the maid spoke again. "Miss Sakura please wake up."

"Yes!" Sakura replied. "I'm awake give me a moment please!" She called through the door. She looked around trying to find someplace for Sasuke to hide. "You need to disappear." She whispered to him.

"You go bathroom, I'll disappear." Sasuke replied.

She smiled thankfully at him and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth quickly. When she returned to her room Sasuke was no where to be seen and she wandered where he went for a moment but decided against looking for him and answered the door to her maid. "Morning!" Sakura said almost frantically.

"Morning Miss." The maid said warily. "If I didn't know better I'd say you've been doing something bad." She joked.

"Well, we'll see." Sakura replied jokingly trying to hide that the maid was actually right. Sakura looked around the room but there was still no sign of Sasuke anywhere.

"Big day Miss." The maid went on. "Your Father thinks he may have found you a fiancé." There was a small clang within the room and Sakura's eyes went wider then they were when she'd heard what she just heard.

"What?!" She demanded diverting the maid's attention from the sound.

"Yes, and he wants you to meet him today." The maid replied opening the closet and gesturing to the dresses. "Your Mother suggested that you wear a sundress to…"

"The hell I will!" Sakura cut her off. "When will this fiancé of mine be here?!" She asked.

"Well he is already here Miss that is why I came to wake you up so frantically." She answered.

Sakura was silently seething for a moment and Sasuke could feel it. "I won't be greeting him in one of my dresses." Sakura replied like there was a demon in here voice. "GET OUT!" She yelled loud enough for the whole block to hear.

The maid left and Sakura slammed the door locking it again. Sakura grabbed a pair of jeans and an old shirt and went to the bathroom shutting the door. Sasuke came out from his hiding place under the bed and stood by the door. He knocked softly so no one outside the room could hear.

"Sakura?" He called softly through the door.

"I'm not getting married." Sakura replied sadly through the door. "I don't want to marry some guy I've never met before. I want to be in love." She said.

"Are you descent?" He asked.

She didn't answer but opened the door to him.

"If you don't want to marry him, then don't. The decision is yours, not mine and not theirs." He said. "Do what you believe is the right thing to do with your life, just don't end up running away. Because all that ever does is cause problems. You're the strongest person I know and I know you can face this head on without wavering."

"Sasuke…" She said but he cut her off. Her kissed her on the cheek.

"Good luck, whatever your decision." He said and opened the window before climbing out and running down the street before Sakura's parents could see him.

Sakura touched her cheek as she watched him run and she felt something she knew she probably should've felt a long time ago. A warmth a love true kindness. Something, happy. She was in love with the boy who her parents hated most of all.

-XXX-

"Good morning." Sakura said with true smile as she joined her parents and one other guest on the patio.

She was wearing a pink sundress she picked out herself and was receiving some shocked glances from the maid from earlier.

"Morning Sakura. You look stunning." Her father replied. "I see you are in a much better mood then yesterday."

"Why yes I am." Sakura replied. "Because I had an epiphany last night." She looked at the guest and smiled. "And you would be my fiancé correct?" She asked the stranger.

"Yes. My name is Hio Saino." Her fiancé replied.

"Lovely, my name is Sakura Haruno, but I'm sure you already knew that." Sakura said with a smile.

"Well…" Hio started but she didn't intend to listen.

"I'm sorry you were troubled into coming here to meet me, but I do not intend to marry you." She said. "I won't marry anyone for a long time unless they are the one person I love. And I know you'll never approve Father, but I fully intend to run away with him if you say no. He didn't blind me, you did and I never realized until now that I was in love. I love Sasuke and I don't care how you feel about it. I'm eighteen I'm in love and it has nothing to do with you."

"Sakura…" Her Mother spoke but Sakura held up her hand.

"I run my life, not you and not Sasuke, but I'm in love with him. So you can either live with that fact, or say goodbye to me forever and let us live our lives the way we want." She added. "You know my cell phone, so call me if you want to keep me in your life. But for now, I'm going to go find the man that I love and confess to him. Goodbye."

Sakura didn't waste a moment as she walked back into the house and rushed through the front door and out the street. She had no idea where she was going to find him, but she knew she'd look forever if she had to.

-XXX-

"You're…" Sasuke looked at the two people sitting in the living room of his small house. "When…?"

"They showed up here yesterday." Itachi answered looking and sounding like he'd just had the wake up call of a lifetime.

"You've grown so much." The woman commented standing up to see Sasuke better. He was taller then her and his face was a mass of scared, shocked, and angry. "Sasuke…I'm so sorry." She said.

"You're sorry?" Sasuke asked angry. "You disappear for ten years and you're sorry? What makes you think I'm going to forgive you?"

"Sasuke…we were doing what was best for you both." Mikoto said.

"What was best?!" He yelled. "Was best leaving a seventeen year old and an eight year old?! Was best forcing Itachi to drop out of school and driving him so far into a corner he turned to drugs?! Was leaving your youngest son to deal with abuse every fucking day for ten years?! You never did what was for best! You just abandoned us!"

"We didn't want to!" Mikoto defended.

"Sasuke," Fugaku chimed in. "We went bankrupt people were practically chasing us out of town. They would've come after you two as well if we hadn't of left when we did. We severed all ties with you boys because we didn't want you to get mixed up in it. But it's died down now and we've gotten back on our feet."

"It's true." Mikoto added. "Sasuke, we have a bakery in Konohagakura it's an hour away from here to the east we want to take you boys back home with us. If you're willing, but that is your decision. We'll let you decide."

Sasuke looked at Itachi and Itachi adverted his eyes and hide his head in his hands. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked Itachi sounding calmer and for once not scared.

"I'm going back." Itachi replied not looking at his brother. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I was so stupid to push the blame on you like that."

"I…can't leave her." Sasuke said. "I'm selfish and stupid because I love her and I want to be with her. I can't leave her."

"That girl?" Itachi asked remembering how he'd treated her. "I'm so sorry."

"Quit apologizing Nii-san." Sasuke replied. "Yea, I'm in love with Sakura. I'm sorry Mom, but I can't leave her."

"Well if you're in love why doesn't she come with you?" Mikoto asked.

"Because she doesn't love me." He answered. "I'm selfish and stupid remember."

There was a timid knock on the door of the tiny house cutting into their conversation. "Whose there?" Sasuke asked not looking away from his confussed Mother.

"Sasuke!" Sakura's voice called from the other side of the door.

Sasuke quickly turned to the door and opened it like there was no tomorrow. To him, if she wasn't there, then there really was no tomorrow. There wasn't a moment to waste as she practically flew through the door and embraced him. He's face was flushed with so many emotions it was almost comical.

He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. "Didn't I tell you to never come here?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but you weren't at the park and I had to see you!" She said excited not noticing the other people in the room. To be honest Sasuke forgot they were there as well. He looked at the dress she was wearing and wandered if she'd gone to meet her fiancé to turn him down or marry him on her parent's whim.

"You…Why're…" he gave up and sighed. "What happened?" He ended up asking.

"I have no idea!" She replied.

He gave her a look that told her he was lost to her meaning.

"I met him, Hio Saino and I thanked him for coming and I apologized that he had to waste his time meeting me." She answered.

His eyes widened with a mixture of shock and relief. "So you're not getting married?" He asked.

"Hell no! At least, not to him." She added. "Cause you see, I love someone." She announced.

He gave her that look again. "He's my only friend and he's been there for me since the day we met three years ago. I love him so much and I'm so stupid because I hadn't realized until this morning when he kissed me on the cheek and wished me luck. And I never realized that I'd been hurting him. Because I didn't realize his feelings for me. Sasuke! I'm in love with you!" She announced.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes!" She replied. "And that's finalized. If I was ever to marry anyone, it'd be you, and only you. But now, I don't really know what to do with myself. Right now it's in the air as to whether or not my parents will ever speak to me again. And I can't go home while it's like that, so I have no idea what to do with myself!" She added sounding almost proud.

"Excuse me?" Mikoto's voice broke in. "Are you Sakura?"

Sakura looked at the woman and realized that she looked a lot like Sasuke. "Um…yes." Sakura answered then whacked Sasuke in the chest. "You're supposed to tell me before I confess my feelings in front of total strangers! Do you realize how embarrassing this has become?!"

Sasuke ignored Sakura's comment but smiled at her. "Mom this is Sakura Haruno, the girl I'm in love with. Sakura, this is Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha, my parents." Sasuke said gesturing to the "total strangers."

"Your parents?" She looked at them comparing. They did look a lot like their parents. Itachi seemed to take after their Father, they shared that manly charm. And Sasuke looked more like his Mother with an innocent beauty. "So you do love me?" She asked remembering what Sasuke'd said when he introduced her.

"Of course." Sasuke answered. "I always have since the day you first introduced yourself to me when we were still in school."

"I love you too." She replied wanting to cry with a sense of overwhelming joy at those words finally being uttered.

"Um…excuse me once more." Mikoto interrupted. "But I have something you could do with yourself for a while. And I'm sure you could use the money."

Sakura looked at Mikoto then at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded to let her know it was okay. "Thank you very much." She replied with a warm smile.

-XXX-

"No Dad, that isn't how this works." Sakura said into her cell phone leaning against the wall of the small bakery she now worked at. There was a pause as she listen to what her father was saying. "No, I'm pretty sure that when you get married the groom shows up so my guess is, yes, Sasuke will be at our wedding." She replied rolling eyes despite that she knew her father couldn't see it.

"Wow, either her Dad really doesn't like you or he's really dense." Naruto commented patting Sasuke on the back behind the counter.

"It's the first one." Sasuke replied handing Naruto a broom. "Now go sweep."

"Your sense of humor is shot, go get it fixed." Naruto said walking out to sweep the floor.

"Weddings are so beautiful!" Ino commented as she wiped one of the tables down.

"Dad! Once again, the groom goes to the wedding!" She yelled into the phone.

"Somehow I get the feeling this one might get a little dangerous though." Ino added after hearing that.

"I'll be fine." Sasuke replied. "As long as Mr. Haruno leaves his shotgun at home."

"Good luck, Outoto." Itachi called from the kitchen. "You'll need it."

************************************************************************

**NearKunn: Inspired by; She is the Sunlight by: Trading Yesterday. This is my new favorite song; so naturally, I'd write a fic for my favorite couple using this song as a basis.**

**Sakura: That was a happy ending.**

**Sasuke: That was a really odd story through and through**

**Sakura: I liked it!  
Sasuke: You're insane.**

**Sakura: T_T**

**Itachi: I don't like my character until the end when I character change!**

**Mikoto: YAY! My baby boy is in love!**

**Sasuke: MOM IT'S A STORY! _**

**NearKunn: Review please! It'll make me happy!**


End file.
